Special
by Hakkari
Summary: There's a reason she's been chosen... oneshot. NxTouko/White/Hilda. Ferriswheelshipping. R&R!


"You know, Touko, you've been chosen." Her breath hitched as the cool brown eyes acknowledged her. It was just the two of them now; the people in white who had forced her to him had vanished without a trace.

"Chosen...?"

"Yes, chosen. _You're _the one who finally sees reason. I've encountered your friends, you know. Spoke to them as well. They are... well, different in many ways. They didn't seem to like my friends and I very much." The small smile curled into a wider grin, eyes not even flickering from her own. She clenched her fingers into a fist and stepped forward.

"What did you do to them? If you hurt them, I'll-" He cut her off with a laugh, and Touko could almost swear she heard his bodyguards shuffling about in the cave. With a wave of his hand, the sounds stopped.

"Only what I've done to you. Battle, hear their thoughts... Cheren and Bianca are polar opposites, you know. Cheren... his aura is black. All he wants is power. His pokemon are only concerned with becoming stronger to please him. They want nothing more than to take him to the top."

Touko hesitated, considering his words. Yes, Cheren wanted power. But he wasn't a bad person! The King had said nothing of his pokemon crying for freedom from a slave master!

"Bianca, on the other hand, is white. Her very essence is kindness, and her pokemon reflect this. When we battled, they were very happy. They wanted to make her happy, too, and they realized that even if she didn't win, she'd be proud of them," he chuckled again, shaking his head, "Truly, I knew there were only two auras, black and white."

She stepped forward again, causing his usually calm eyes to flicker with confusion. She lowered her voice to a whisper, though it was just as angry as her earlier shouting. "The world isn't black and white. Not everyone is evil or good, and you know this better than anyone, don't you?" He smiled and turned away from her. Her nostrils flared in frustration; had he just... dismissed her?

"You're right. I've just realized that recently, actually," his voice startled her. He was still facing away from her, staring directly at one of the stones that sparked with electricity, "_You_, Touko, blessed soul, are the one who made me realize this. Your aura isn't white or black, but _gray_, lifeless, dull-"

"Hey, now! No need to be rude about my aura, you-"

"-beautiful, shining, middle-of-the-road gray. You're not the same as the others... I've always been able to decipher individuals, but you..." He came closer to her, whispering quickly into her ear, "You are _special_." Her heart began to beat as he dragged himself away, eyes shining with new emotion.

"I-is that supposed to be a compliment?" He chuckled, enraging her further.

"Of course is it, Touko. Oh, if only you truly understood where I was coming from! We could free them together, you know. The pokemon. Give them their own world and whatnot." He shot her another smile, causing a blush to rise up her face.

"Pokemon and people need eachother, N. You can't just... _free_... them. Whether you're a King or not!" His smile faltered.

"You know... what I said on the ferris wheel..." Her eyebrows raised expectantly as she turned away, trying to hide her reddening face with her hair. N came closer to her, grabbing her cheeks with his large hands and wrenching it towards him. Their eyes met, and he leaned forward, softly kissing her. It was merely a brush, and the Black Triad became visible again, obviously expecting her to react violently.

Much to their, and her own, surprise, the movement never came. His hands brushed slowly down her face onto her neck, across her shoulders, and down her pale arms, eventually grasping her own hands in his. After a few moments he released, and her hands dropped like dead weights.

"What I said on the ferris wheel... I never told anyone else. Not Bianca, nor Cheren, and I tested them as well as you." He turned away, raising his voice from the whisper into his normal speaking voice. Touko stared dumbly at him, finally regaining control of her arms and touching her face delicately with the tips of her fingers.

"Do you have dreams, Touko? Real, true dreams?"

"Y-yes..." He turned again back towards her, a small half-smile forming on his face.

"Good. Keep hold of them. When we meet again, be sure to tell me all about them, okay?"

And like that, he was gone.

_When we meet again..._ She merely mouthed the words in shock of what had happened. He didn't want anything else to do with Bianca or Cheren, but her? Why would he want to speak to her again? And why had he kissed her? His words slowly returned to her mind.

_"Beautiful, shining, middle-of-the-road gray..."_

But why-

"Touko! There you are! See, Professor Juniper, I told you it was her voice!" The familiar blonde raced towards her, tightly embracing her friend.

"Bianca..." Touko returned the movement, noticing the woman walking slowly behind her. The professor's eyes were filled with concern.

"We heard you shouting... did something happen?" Bianca loosened her grip, her bright eyes looking concerned at her friend. Touko swallowed, shaking her head.

"I-I'm fine. I just got attacked by a wild Klink, is all." Bianca beamed. Professor Juniper looked at her skeptically before shrugging.

"Well, I'm going to stay here to finish my research. Bianca, are you coming?" She nodded, hair bouncing.

"Yes, of course, professor! Well, see you later, Touko!" With a wave she ran off, leaving Touko alone with her thoughts. N... why did her heart start racing at the very thought of him? He was the enemy, the King of the group plaguing Unova! But... perhaps there was something more to him. Could he truly have meant what he said?

_"You are special..."_

With a frustrated groan, she exited the cave.

**A/N: Hello! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm not dead yet! My soul's been consumed by Pokemon White, however _**

**I'm lovin' N. He's different then the other bosses of the organizations. Definitely not a true villian, and actually pretty three-dimensional. Which is awesome after all the suit-wearing baddies that the Pokemon games usually have.**

**Anyway, reviews are loved! Please don't give me any spoilers for the game, as I would like to experience it for myself :) (Yes, I do take a long time on my games. Don't judge me D8 )**


End file.
